


Sick

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's wrong with the Doctor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

“Hold still!” Jack said testily.

The Doctor squirmed. “I don’t want to!”

Jack breathed out noisily. “I’m aware of that, but if we’re going to fix this, you need to hold still and let the mediscanner do its work.”

The Doctor pouted, but stopped fidgeting, and Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

A few long minutes later, the scanner beeped.  Jack read the readout, double-checked it, and blinked with surprise.  He looked up at the Doctor, who was wiping his nose on his sleeve.   Jack absently handed him a handkerchief, which he immediately began twirling above his head.“You have a cold.”

The Doctor stuck his tongue out. “I could’ve told you that!”

“Why is it making you act like this then?”

“Different physiology, dummy!  I’m a Time Lord and we react to human germs different!”

“So that’s why you’re acting like a five-year-old?”

“Am not!”

“I’ve been a father, Doctor, I assure you, you are.”

The Doctor blew a raspberry at him as Jack set the medicomp to remove the virus from his system.

Six minutes later, the Doctor was mortified. “We’ll never speak of this again.

“We don’t have to. I recorded it all.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened. His expression darkened.

Jack ran.


End file.
